Suffering
by BatteredChild
Summary: Harry has been captured by Voldemort and suffers through torture. For LJ 30 wounds. One-shot. HP/DM but only mentioned


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just borrowing for a bit.**

**AN: Written for LJ community 30wounds, prompt #8 Whipped. Contains torture scenes so if that disturbs you please don't read on.**

**Suffering**

An unnamed Death Eater dragged the emancipated form of a teenage boy into the center of the room while the rest of the circle watched, curious as to whom was going to be tortured for their Lord's pleasure this evening.

The boy was dumped to the floor where he made a weak effort to move and managed to flop over onto his back only to groan in pain as his injured body hit the stone floor with an audible thump.

Once the members of the circle were able to see the prisoner's face there were several murmurs of surprise and sadistic glee.

Only one member of the circle was not happy at the sight of the tortured boy but he was not about to let anybody here know of his displeasure as well as the hint of concern he felt for the boy.

The boy was none other than Harry Potter. It seemed the Dark Lord had managed to capture him at last and it appeared as if he had held him captive for some time already before unveiling him to his Inner Circle.

Harry had gone still, knowing that there was no point in even trying to get up now, one would almost think he had fallen unconscious though he soon jerked to life, hissing in pain and clutching at his forehead.

Severus Snape looked at the boy once more before realising that the Dark Lord was coming.

Indeed he was, less than a minute after Harry had started to grab his head as if to stop the pain emanating from it Lord Voldemort entered the room.

"Welcome, my most loyal servants. I have brought you a gift this evening. As you can see I have the great Harry Potter, the 'boy-who-lived' right where I want him. Wormtail managed to locate him two weeks ago. It seems as if his relatives had gone away and left poor Harry all alone, and as blood wards are known to do when the person to whom they are tied is gone, they fell and revealed Mr. Potter here all alone and locked in his room." Voldemort smirked with his triumph and the Death Eaters applauded their master and his success.

"Now I'm so very sorry that I did not let you know of this sooner but I wanted to play a little before I let you all have your turns."

Severus grimaced beneath his mask and made sure that his occlumency shields could not be broken before allowing himself to think on the matter at hand.

Draco had told Severus only a few days ago that Harry had not been answering his letters for almost three weeks which meant that the boy had obviously been locked up for at least a week before the Dark Lord had found him, and while at the time Severus had thought Draco was over reacting because his boyfriend wasn't answering him it appeared as if his fears were anything but unfounded.

He was drawn out of his musings when the Dark Lord approached the fallen Potter and leant over him, stroking a finger along his face and paying special attention to the lightening bolt scar. The boy writhed away from the touch but could not move far due his weak body betraying him. Severus watched the display with disgust and tried fervently to think of a way to get the boy out of there.

It wasn't long before the Dark Lord began to curse the boy and while Harry tried not to scream it wasn't long before his pained cries were echoing throughout the room.

Each of the Inner Circle had their turn to torture Harry, though Severus declined saying he wished to wait until he had potions of the cruelest kind, and every time Harry succumbed to the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness he was pulled back from the dark with an ennervate.

When it came to Lucius Malfoy's turn Harry was suspended with a rope that hung itself in mid-air. His arms were held above his head and his limp body was suspended high enough that his feet could just brush the floor, not enough for him to stand, just enough to feel the floor beneath his feet knowing he couldn't reach it and relieve the building pressure and pain in his outstretched arms.

Then Lucius cast a spell that brought forth a cat-o-nine tails with vicious looking barbs along the length of each piece of leather.

Harry thought he had felt pain so far but the first time the whip was brought down with a heavy hand and skillful aim across his taught back he really screamed. He wasn't sure how long the whipping went on but after what seemed like days of endless torment it was over and he was finally allowed to pass out.

xxx

Two days later when the Inner Circle was summoned once more Severus was ready with a portkey. Thankfully it wasn't to far into the torture session that Severus was addressed by the Dark Lord.

"Severus, my faithful spy, do you have the potions you wish to use on our guest?"

Severus bowed his head reverently and nodded, "Yes my Lord."

"Very well then. Go ahead and play a little."

Severus bowed his head once more and moved towards the moaning boy, the whip marks from the night before were the most shocking of his many injuries to see, most of the Death Eaters use pain curses, nothing so personal as a whip. But of course Lucius wanted to inflict lasting pain and if he were to remain here it would indeed last a long time.

As soon as Severus was close enough he withdrew a potions phial and pressed it to the boy's lips while muttering the password for the portkey.

Harry jerked at the feeling of portkey travel and closed his eyes tightly against the swirling colours worried he would throw up. But at the same time felt a sense of great relief knowing that rescue had come at last.

And then it was over and he was in the Hogwarts infirmary and Madame Pomfrey was shouting at everyone to move and he was being lowered onto a bed. And then Draco was there and he knew that everything would be alright and finally allowed himself to sleep.


End file.
